Zlatrix
Zlatrix is an amnesic Toa of Magnetism that History Waking up Zlatrix's life prior to his memory loss is completely unknown. The last thing Zlatrix remembers is waking up floating on a raft in the middle of the Southern Seas. All he had with him was a piece of rope tying the raft together. He drifted for two days before reaching the beach of an island. He began to wander the island aimlessly, before being confronted by a female Toa on the island. After explaining his situation to her, she took him further inland, to a city, which he learned to be called Purdusai, which shared the name of the island. She introduced herself as Revenir, and they bonded over time. Revenir eventually offered to help him discover his past, and also helped to train him. Soon, Zlatrix became very proficient with dual swords, and even was able to defeat her in a sparring match. The two spent four years working together to protect the Matoran of the island, with her having superiority, as she held the title of the island's champion. Champion of Purdusai One day, the island's Makuta, Malok summoned the two of them and suggested that they make the title of Champion a small organization dedicated to protecting the island's inhabitants. The idea was accepted, but Revenir remained the sole champion for a time. Later, a large force of Zyglak pirates attacked the island, and Revenir began to fight the group herself. When Revenir looked as though she was about to be killed, Zlatrix intervened and killed the pirate captain, which caused the attacking force to lose all cohesion, and allowing the two Toa to drive the pirates away. Zlatrix was later named the island's second champion by Malok. One year later, a Toa by the name of Lothia, with powers over Fire and Shadow, visited the island. Zlatrix was curious with her, as she controlled two elements (not unlike Revenir, who controlled Water and Air), and asked her questions often, to the Toa's chagrin. When Lothia successfully prevented a rampaging, experimental Rahkshi, she was made the third champion, though she later left the island. This annoyed Zlatrix, as she kept her title of champion, despite not being around to protect the island. A similar situation arose when a warrior by the name of Zaeron stopped a large scale bombing threat to the island, and he left soon after. The Destiny War When the Makuta began their war against the universe, and the Order of Mata-Nui went public and went to war with the Brotherhood, Malok fled the island, leaving it in disarray. The Matoran elected Zlatrix and Revenir the island's leaders, and they immediately sided with the Order of Mata-Nui. Purdusai served to cut off sea trade routes for the Makuta. Because of this, however, Purdusai was besieged three times by the Brotherhood's forces. Luckily, various Toa joined Purdusai, most notably Lothia and a former Dark Hunter and Order member named Maraina. At the end of the final siege, Zaeron returned with a team of Toa and helped to drive the Brotherhood's forces off for good. Zlatrix quickly volunteered to fight at Metru-Nui, and he helped to defend each of the Metrus. Towards the end of the Siege, he confessed a romantic interest in Revenir to her, to which she expressed annoyance that he had taken so long to do so. When the Toa Mata awakened Mata-Nui, Zlatrix slept through the celebrations of the Matoran, but was awakened when Teridax revealed himself to have taken over the universe. Zlatrix and Revenir quickly fled, now branded for death by the new dictator. The two decided to become terrorists and wage a guerilla war on Teridax from that point n. Spherus Magna When Mata-Nui killed Teridax and the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe spilled out onto the now reformed Spherus Magna, Zlatrix and Revenir created a new city, which they called New Purdusai, and they allowed people of any tribe or race to enter, provided they had no ill intent. Revenir led in terms of politics, while Zlatrix primarily handled the city's security. Abilities and Traits Zlatrix is a Toa who is willing to do anything. Unlike other Toa, he isn't squeamish about killing, and will kill whenever the situation calls for it. He is highly intelligent and is able to outsmart his opponents well before a fight even begins. Zlatrix is a skilled fighter, and is proficient with dual swords, a staff, and a sword and shield. Zlatrix does have a case of recklessness, however, and will sometimes take unnecessary risks. He will also talk back to superiors if he believes they are wrong, and in some cases, will disobey them to do things his way. As a Toa of Magnetism, Zlatrix can shoot beams of magnetic energy, manipulate magnetism to fly, increasing or decreasing the magnetism of a metallic object, manipulating metal, and unleashing a Magnetic Nova Blast. Following the formation of New Purdusai, Zlatrix began to favor the use of a sword and a shield in battle. Trivia *Zlatrix is the secondary self-moc of Odst grievous, and his favorite MOC. Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:User:Odst grievous Category:Fa-Matoran